pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Space desires
Space desires is the 3rd episode of the 1st season in the series Sinnoh undertaken. Story (Short preview of previous episode) Luke, Hannah and Olivia are at the tea reader Joyce in Twinleaf town. Luke is being told that he will be saving someone. song Luke lookes stunned. Hannah even more. Luke: Really?? Elai: Eeeevee?? Hannah: Whaaaat?? Siri: Stuuun?? Joyce: Yes, yes! It says here, right and straightforward. You will save someone today. Hannah: Are you sure it's not.. a mistake? Siri: Stuun.. ky? Joyce: No, it's no mistake. I am sure of it. Suddenly, Sarah burst in to the room. Joyce: What's happened, Sarah? Sarah: Miss Joyce! Someone is trying to intrude with a lot of Golbats! Olivia (taking out Chimchar's Pokeball): What? Luke: Huh? Hannah (grabbing Luke's hand): Come on! Siri... She picks up Siri and Siri jumps on to her shoulder. They all walk out of the room. The low cielinged room has a large amount of Golbats blocking the entrance. Hannah: What is this? Luke: Ah! What's going on? Olivia: Chimchar! I need you! Olivia throws a Pokemon and Chimchar appears. Chimchar (looking up at Olivia happily): Cheemchaar! Olivia: We need to attack those Golbats behind you! Use ember! Chimchar releases fire sparks from it's mouth. The Golbats realise that they are being attacked and use gust while flapping their wings. Hannah: Siri! Use screech! Eeverybody close their ears! Large soandwaves come out of Siri's mouth and it screeches loudly. The Golbat's gusts are turned back. ???: Koffing, poison those Pokemon with gas! A purple Pokemon with holes in it's body floats forward from the cloud of Golbat's and releases a gas from the holes in it's body. Olivia (taking out Pokedex): What's this- Hannah: Now is not the time, Olivia! Cover your mouth and nose! Pokedex: Koffing. The poison gas Pokémon. The poisonous gases it contains are a little bit lighter than air, keeping it slightly airborne. They all cover their mouths and noses (also the Pokemon), but only Joyce does not. Joyce: What's going on? What is this? Joyce breathes in the gas, coughs loudly a few times and collapses on to the ground. Anthony (with his mouth covered): Miss Joyce!! Luke: Don't worry about her! Come with me, Elai. Luke pulls Joyce in to the armchair room, Elai following, and closes the door behind him firmly. Sarah: Ok, it's time to fight back! Meditite! Sarah throws a Pokeball and a blue Pokémon with a white puff on it's head appears. Sarah: Meditite, confusion! Meditite's eyes glow pink and so does the Koffing. Koffing shakes around and is hit forcefully against the walls and then faints. Scene moves to Luke Luke walks in to the room, dragging Joyce behind him. He sits her up on three armchairs and starts shaking her. Luke: Miss Joyce! Joyce! Are you all right. Joyce does not respond. Elai jumps up on to the armchairs and tries to help Luke. Elai (shaking Joyce): Ee-vee! Eee vee? Eeeevee? Luke: Elai, it's no good. Luke suddenly sees the tea cup that Joyce left on the tray on the armchair. Luke: Hey, Elai! Do you think tea would help her? Elai: Eeevee ee? Luke grabs the teacup and the tealeaves from the tray and holds them up infront of Elai's eyes. Luke: Now what? How in the world do I make tea with no water and boiler? Elai: Eeee vee! Elai jumps over Joyce and reaches over to her belt, touching the center of two Pokeballs. Joyce's Marill and Cyndaquil appear. Luke: Err, listen to me, Marill and Cyndaquil! Joyce is poisoned and she can't get up! Can you help mee make her a cup of tea? Elai (translating Luke): Eeevee ee ee ee vee! Eee eevee ee veee vee eevee? Cyndaquil and Marill look at eachother and then nod their heads. Luke: Great! Marill, use... ummm... what moves do you need to use? Marill shoots water out of it's mouth. Cyndaquil releases a small amount of sparks. Elai takes the tealeaves and drops them in to the steaming water in the cup. Luke (stirring the tea with a spoon): And now... He opens Joyce's mouth and pours the tea in to the gap. By the time there is a quarter of the tea left in the cup, Joyce raises her hand and drinks the tea on her own. Cyndaquil: Cynda! Cyndaquil! Marill: Maaaaarill! Marill! Luke looks at Joyce in surprise. Joyce (sitting up): Thank you, Luke. I did not tell you about these special leaves I use for my tea and that they could heal poisoning. Elai: Eeevee ee! Luke: Well- Joyce: You thought about it anyways. Thank you for saving me. Luke: I- Joyce: I think we should help the others get those Golbat away. Marill and Cyndaquil, thanks to you too. now let's go. Joyce opens the door and walks through. Luke stands still for a moment. Luke (walking to the door): Let's go, Elai! Elai: Ee! Vee! In the other room, a minute before. Hannah, Olivia and Sarah are still trying to get the Golbats away. Hannah: Siri! Fury swipes! Olivia: Chimchar! Ember! Sarah: Meditite! Hidden power! The three Pokémon create a trio attack on the Golbats and they spread out to reveal three people. Two of them have blue hair and are wearing space-like suits and the third is female and has red hair and a space-like suit with a skirt. Female: I am Mars, a team Galatic commander. These are my grunts. Since you have officially asked for a battle, we accept. Galactic grunt 1: If we win, you hand over the tea reader. Lizzy: No you won't! Galactic grunt 2: If you win, we just... Mars: Depart. But that is not likely to happen. Anthony: Oh yeah? Then I (he slips his hand in to his pocket) err (tries to grab the air in his pocket) Mars: We have no interest in battling Pokemon-less kids. The grunts take out four Pokeballs each and all the Golbats return. The second takes out a fifth Pokeball. Galactic grunt 2: Koffing, return. Koffing returns. Mars: Purugly! Beat them! Mars throws a Pokeball and a fat gray cat appears. Purugly: Puuurrr! Olivia: Chimchar! Chimchar goes forward. Mars: Fury swipes! Purugly's nails become sharp and long and he scratches Chimchars face a few times. Chimchar (covering his face): Cheemchaarr! Olivia: Chimchar! Leer! Chimchar's eyes glow red and Purugly starts whining. Mars: I'll show you a real leer! Purugly, leer! Just then, the door to the other room bursts open and Joyce is standing there, Cyndaquil and Marill at her feat. Joyce: Get lost, Team Galactic! Olivia, let me. Mars: Well well well, you have recovored now? Joyce: Cyndaquil! Ember! Cyndaquil spits fire sparks at Purugly and hits with ease. Purugly (with anger): Puuurrrr! Mars: Purugly! Show her cut! Purugly cuts Cyndaquil on the face. Cyndaquil: Cyndaa! The two women continue battling fiercely for a while. The two Pokemon are worn out, but they do not give up. Joyce: Cyndaquil! Flame wheel! Cyndaquil charges up, sarrounds itself with flames and tackles Purugly. Purugly wobbles around for a few moments and then collapses on the floor. Mars: Purugly! Oh well... (she takes out a Pokeball and Purugly returns) Galactic grunt 1: What now, commander? Mars: We leave. I have no interest in this tea reader anymore. I will find someone else to fulfill our desires to conrtol the mystery of space. Galactic grunt 2: Yes! Galactic grunt 1: What, we just- Mars: But we will meet again, and then I'll show you who I really am (she laughs cruely and walks out with the grunts) Luke's voice (from behind): What in the world is going on over here? Elai: Eeevee eve? Scene ends Olivia, Hannah, Luke, Lizzy, Anthony, Sarah and Joyce are sitting on Joyce's armchairs with Elai, Siri, Chimchar, Marill, Cyndaquil and Meditite Hannah: And that's how you know each other? Meditite: Medi tiiite? Lizzy: That's just strange... Chimchar: Char... Anthony: And she ended up in Team Glactic? Elai: Eve evee? Olivia: And why did she come in the first place? Siri: Stuunky? Joyce: I believe she wanted me so that I can tell her if they would actually succeed in their plans. She is as always so impatient that she could not wait to find out if she is successful. Olivia: And what was that thing about Space? Joyce: One of Team Galactic's many goals is to conquer the mystery and complexness of Space. They need to do research and to "waste" power on this "mission", all leading to the one and only important goal that I do not know what it is. Sarah: I suppose you knew they were coming? Joyce: I did, but not from the tealeaves. I knew it ever since they came the last time. It was Mars last time, when her Purugly was still a Glameow. Luke: And... Joyce: Luke, I need to thank you for healing me. It was that that I was seeing in your fortune. Hannah: So it was that then? Luke: What did I tell you? Elai: Ee vee? Hannah: Oh oh oh, my eyes are tearing now... Siri: Stuun keey... Lizzy: Thanks Luke. We really needed Miss Joyce to be healed at that moment. Anthony: I just wished we had Pokemon. We could of helped if we did! Sarah: But I thought your going to get Pokemon tomorrow! Olivia: You told us that too. Lizzy: Right! I nearly forgot! Luke: How could you forget such a thing? For example, the day Hannah was going to get Siri- Hannah: -Was the same day Luke got Elai, a day that he spent the best of it jumping around, sobbing and screeching and all the rubbish in dramatic romance! They all laugh. Luke Scowls. End of episode Category:Episodes